A digital broadcasting system has been developed that can transmit multiplexed digital video and audio information and data broadcasting information (including still image data), and can display data with synchronization between the video data and the audio data.
For example, with the BS digital broadcasting system employed in Japan, a stream of digital video data and audio data is compressed and encoded using MPEG-2 to provide an MPEG-2 transport stream, which is transmitted as packets. Furthermore, still image data, such as advertisement data, are compressed and encoded in accordance with the JPEG standards to be formed into packets, and these packets are repetitively transmitted using the Data Carousel method.
A television receiver separates the packet data into video data, audio data and data broadcasting data, and decodes the video and audio data to obtain the original images and sounds. In addition, the television receiving apparatus decodes the data broadcasting data in accordance with its form.
Also, a high vision compatible plasma television, having a display resolution equal to or higher than 1280×720 pixels, has been produced as a display device to be used for the television receiver, and the display resolution and the number of bits (the pixel values) are diversifying.
As apparatuses for handling video signals, digital cameras that employ CCDs to obtain images have taken the place of conventional silver halide photographic cameras and have been practically employed. Since the digital camera stores, as digital data, images obtained into memory media, such as semiconductor memories, and since such media can be easily transported, image data stored therein can be easily transferred to personal computers for display or printing.
In addition, a digital television receiver is available that is equipped with a card slot into which a memory card, on which image data obtained by a digital camera are stored, can be inserted and that displays on a television screen images read out from the memory card.
Furthermore, there may be a case wherein, for a system that employs a high-performance television that can receive a digital broadcast, to display digital image data obtained by a digital camera, slides showing reproduction procedure, or a specific display layout, are arbitrarily set up and displayed.
However, even when the order for the display of such the slides is set up, the information for this setup is not stored, and the setup must be repeated when digital image data stored on the same memory card are to be displayed by another television receiver.
That is, the display order, the display layout and the remote control method must again be set up, and this is very tiresome requirement.
Further, since generally only one plane (a still image plane) of a video memory is used by a television receiver for the display of a still image, the writing to video memory of the data of an image must be delayed until the display of a preceding slide has been completed. Therefore, each time slides are changed, the display of a new image is delayed by a time period required to write the next slide data into the video plane.
As another vexing problem, since the management of the video planes of television receivers differ depending on the broadcast reception standards adopted by individual nations, the worldwide display on televisions of digital image data, such as may be obtained by a specific digital camera, is not possible.